Red Lanterns 001
Red Lanterns #1 - "With Blood and Rage" Autor: Peter Milliganthumb Zeichner: Ed Benes Inker: Rob Hunter Farben: Nathan Eyring Editor: Brian Cunningham Rezension von Michael Heide Erscheinungsdatum: 14.09.2011 Rezensionsexemplar zur Verfügung gestellt von Alcatraz Comics Was bisher geschah: Atrocitus vom Planeten Ysmault hat alles verloren. Er war einer von fünf Überlebenden eines Massakers an seinem Planeten. Ein Massaker, das durch die Manhunter-Roboter der Wächter des Universums angerichtet wurde. Die fünf schworen Rache an den Wächtern, doch die Wächter machten kurzen Prozess mit ihnen. Jahrhunderte lang wurden Atrocitus und die anderen vier auf den Trümmern ihres Heimatplaneten gefangengehalten. Doch Atrocitus wurde befreit und gründete das Red Lantern Corps, das sich komplett aus Wesen zusammensetzt, denen großes Unrecht zugefügt wurde und die Rache wollen. Denn das rote Ende des Spektrums speist sich aus Hass. Atrocitus selbst wollte vor allen Dingen Rache an Krona, dem Wächter, der die Manhunter überhaupt erst dazu programmiert hatte, Ysmault zu vernichten. Doch Krona versuchte, die Kraft des gesamten Emotionalen Spektrum für sich zu gewinnen, und führte einen Krieg gegen die gesamten Lanterns aller Farben. Es war Hal Jordan, der Krona tötete. Und nun hat Atrocitus kein Ziel mehr, auf das er seinen Hass richten kann. Meine Erwartung vor dem Lesen: Die Red Lanterns waren nie das interessanteste Corps im Farbspektrum. Das Sinestro Corps, die Blue Lanterns, die Star Sapphires, über sie alle wären deutlich spannendere Geschichten zu erzählen als über die Red Lanterns, die so sehr von ihrem Hass getrieben werden, dass sie zu keinem klaren Gedanken mehr fähig sind. Aber gut, Milligan ist ein durchaus fähiger Autor, der schon aus anderen Konzepten großartige Serien gemacht hat. So machte er Shade, the Changing Man, ein Silver Age Konzept, das jahrzehntelang ungenutzt blieb, zu einem der Gründungstitel von Vertigo Comics. Aus Grant Morrisons Idee, aus Marvels Mutanten einen Modetrend zu machen, sponn er die X-Force (später X-Statitx), eine faszinierende Serie, die Superhelden wie Popstars behandelte. Und altgriechische Mythen machte er mit der Vertigo-Serie Greek Street wieder für eine größere Zielgruppe relevant und spannend. Ed Benes hingegen ist nicht sehr vielseitig. Was er zeichnen kann, sind hübsche Frauen. Sonst nicht viel. Und selbst bei diesen hübschen Frauen sind Würde oder auch eine gesunde Wirbelsäule völlig unwichtig, denn Benes nutzt jede Gelegenheit, um seine Damen in die wirrsten und unglaubwürdigsten Posen zu verdrehen, um ihre Rundungen so aufreizend wie möglich in Szene zu setzen. Ein Talent, das Benes weit gebracht hat. Superman, Green Lantern, Flash, die X-Men, Gen 13, sogar die komplette Justice League of America durfte er bereits in erniedrigenden Posen zeichnen. Red Lanterns mit seinen von Zorn verzerrten Monstern ist eine ungewöhnliche Wahl für den brasilianischen Zeichner. Aber vielleicht ist eine Gelegenheit, mal mehr als nur dickbrüstige Pornostars mit kaputten Rücken zu zeichnen, gar nicht mal das schlechteste, um Benes als Zeichner wachsen zu lassen. Nötig hätte er es allemal. Der Inhalt: Weltraumpiraten foltern einen Gefangenen, als Dex-Starr in das Raumschiff eindringt und damit beginnt, sie alle zu vernichten. Leider sind es zu viele für ihn, und sie schaffen es, ihn zu überwältigen. Doch da erscheint Atrocitus auf der Bildfläche. Gegen seinen Hass sind sie nicht gewachsen. Selbst wenn sein Hass nicht mehr so lodernd brennt wie einst. Tatsächlich merkt Atrocitus, dass er keinen Antrieb mehr hat, obwohl noch immer soviel Schmerz im gesamten Universum gespürt wird. So auch auf der Erde, wo ein Räuber einen Rentner in einer englischen Kleinstadt mit einem Ziegelstein ins Koma prügelt, um an dessen Mobiltelefon zu kommen. Zurück auf Ysmault soll Dex-Starr genesen. Atrocitus beobachtet seine Red Lanterns und ist schwer enttäuscht. Sie befolgen seine Befehle nicht, sondern sind voll damit beschäftigt, sich gegenseitig zu belämpfen. Bleez lacht ihn sogar aus. Atrocitus vermutet, dass sein Mangel an Zorn einen Mangel an Autorität bedeutet und zieht sich in ein Tal zurück, in dem die Leichen seiner Experimente vergraben sind, die verstorbene erste Generation an Red Lantern Rekruten. Auch der Leichnam von Krona liegt hier. Atrocitus ruft sich erneut ins Gedächtnis zurück, wie die Manhunter seine Rasse vernichteten - und wie Krona starb. Auf der Erde ist der Rentner inzwischen an seinen Verletzungen gestorben. Seine beiden Enkel John und Raymond trauern auf unterschiedliche Weise. Ray ist voller Zorn. Er will Rache. John hingegen will Vernunft bewahren. Ray schlägt ihn zu Boden. Atrocitus vollzieht in der Zwischenzeit ein Ritual, um mit Kronas Blut die Zukunft zu sehen. Er hat Visionen von Leid und Ungerechtigkeit auf den unterschiedlichsten Planeten. Diese Ungerechtigkeit soll sein neuer Antrieb werden. Er will die bestrafen, die anderen Leid zufügen. Er will denen Rache geben, die sich selbst nicht wehren können. Dazu braucht er die Hilfe seiner Red Lanterns. Doch die richten ihren Zorn auf Atrocitus selbst, den zahnlosen, zornlosen, müde gewordenen Anführer. Fazit: Hmmmmm. Ein sehr zweischneidiges Schwert. Natürlich ist es nötig, den Lesern Exposition zu geben, vor allen denen, die noch nicht viel mit dem Red Lantern Corps anfangen können. Aber Atrocitus ist der falsche Charakter, um diese Exposition auszusprechen. Er war immer das von Wut angetriebene Monster. Doch ohne diese Wut ist er eine leere Hülle. Sicherlich etwas, das Milligan rüberbringen wollte, um den Konflikt zwischen Atrocitus und seinen Red Lanterns aufzubauen, aber es macht den Charakter leider auch völlig uninteressant. Dass er von Ed Benes auch noch ordentlich aufgehübscht wurde, macht es nicht besser. Vorbei die Zeiten, in denen er ein schuppiges, lippenloses, gehörntes Scheusal war. Jetzt ist er genau so konturlos wie seine Charakterisierung. Den anderen Red Lanterns ergeht es nicht besser. Bleez, einst ein ernstzunehmender Racheengel, ist nun viel zu beschäftigt damit, ihren Hintern für Benes' Masturbationsfantasien ins Bild zu halten. Warum sie Atrocitus nicht mehr ernst nimmt, ist nicht tief genug ausgearbeitet, was es schwer macht, mit ihr mitzufühlen. Der populäre Kater Dex-Starr wird viel zu früh durch seine Verletzungen aus der Geschichte herausgeschrieben, und warum lebt eigentlich Vice wieder, der während Blackest Night verheizt wurde, damit sein Ring an Guy Gardners Finger wandern konnte? Liegt das an den Veränderungen durch Flashpoint? Sollten die Green Lantern Stories nicht davor geschützt sein? Aber abwarten, vielleicht kommt ja noch eine Erklärung. Wenn Milligan die Leser aber langfristig an Red Lanterns interessieren will, muss er allerdings mehr bieten als zwei lahme Klischee-Enkel, von denen einer (wahrscheinlich John) über kurz oder lang mit Sicherheit einen roten Ring bekommen wird. Das kann er normalerweise besser. Wertung: thumb|left|2 von 10 Kategorie:Rezension Kategorie:Red Lanterns Kategorie:Peter Milligan Kategorie:Ed Benes Kategorie:Red Lantern (Atrocitus) Kategorie:Red Lantern (Bleez) Kategorie:Red Lantern (Dex-Starr) Kategorie:Red Lantern (Vice) Kategorie:Krona Kategorie:Raymond Moore Kategorie:John Moore